cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Brineybeard
|image1= Captain brineybeard.JPG|Base BrineybeardIcon.png|Phase 1 CaptainShipIcon.png|Phase 2 |caption1=Brineybeard in his ship. |hitpoints=1000/1200/1400 |phases=2 |forms=1 |location=Inkwell Isle Three |level=Shootin 'n' Lootin |moveset=Octopus |minions=Ship Shark Sea Dogs Squid Hanging Barrel |parry=Octopus blobs Laser |gender = Male}} Captain Brineybeard is a pirate boss in Cuphead. He appears in the level, Shootin 'n' Lootin, and resides in Inkwell Isle Three. Description Appearance Captain Brineybeard looks like a stereotypical cartoon pirate, with and eye patch and two peg legs. He wears a slightly torn grey shirt with the sleeves seemingly stitched on. He also wears a belt with a golden, square shaped buckle, with deep red pants. Captain Brineybeard has a deep red nose, a shaggy black beard, and a red head scark with a yellow or golden line across it. He dawns a golden ear piercing. Personality Captain Brineybeard seems to taunt his opponents before fighting them, this is hinted at the base part of the level as he laughs at both Cuphead and Mugman before they even begin to battle him. He seems to have joy in having brawls with others, for he never really frowns during the entire battle against him, except when he is thrown off of his own ship, and when beaten in simple mode. Either that, or he is overconfident even when his soul is threatened to be taken by a cup and a mug. Intro Captain Brineybeard laughs at Cuphead and Mugman. Phase 1 In this phase, Brineybeard starts off with only one attack, pulling out a pink octopus to shoot projectiles at the players, all but one can be parried. Throughout the battle, an angry-looking barrel moves back and forth across the screen and will crush the players if they are underneath it. After falling to crush the players, the barrel will have an innocent expression for a few seconds upon being hoisted up before returning to its usual state. After a bit of damage, Brineybeard will summon one of three aquatic creatures by whistling to aid him in battle: *A shark arrives from the left side of the screen, which can be seen in the background accompanied by two sirens. This shark will attempt to bite the players unexpectedly from the left side, covering about half of the dock (up to the second post on the dock in expert), then scurry back to the ocean. *A squid unexpectedly shows up and flings ink blobs around sporadically. The squid can be shot to cancel the attack. While the ink blobs and the squid itself do not damage the players, the ink blobs will darken the screen if the players are hit by the ink blobs. *A group of 3-4 dogfishes appear from the right side of the screen that can be noticed by the periscope appears after the whistle. These fishes will attempt to bite the player, by jumping from the water to the dock, and scurry towards them. These can be disposed by shooting at them. Nearly halfway through the phase, the ship will begin to fire a single cannonball at the players throughout the rest of the phase, which can be noticed by the ship chewing. After taking enough damage, Brineybeard's ship charges up before turning into a narwhal-like creature and knocking Brineybeard off the ship, commencing the final phase of the battle with a loud roar. On the other hand, in simple difficulty the ship would sweat and pant heavily rather than turning into a narwhal-like creature, and Brineybeard will remain on top of it with a disappointed expression as the battle ends. Final phase In the final phase, players battle Brineybeard's ship with its exposed uvula as its weak point. The uvula will be attacking the players, instead of the ship. The uvula has two known attacks: *Its first attack involves shooting three fireballs that go loop de loops in attempt to damage the players. *Its second attack involves the ship closing it's mouth and charging up before shooting a giant pink beam that goes across the screen. Players can avoid the attack by parrying continuously or simply ducking underneath it. The barrel from the previous phase still remains and repeats what it does in the previous phase: crushing the players if they are underneath it. Once you pull enough hits on it, the boss is defeated as the ship groans in pain. Gallery Brineybeard.png|''Shootin 'n' Lootin'' Trivia *Originally, Brineybeard was named Captain Silver in one of the 2013 trailers. Captain Silver a reference to the infamous Pirate captain, Long John Silver. *Brineybeard's battle theme: Shootin 'n' Lootin was the placeholder theme for Cagney Carnation's stage Floral Fury for the 2016 Cuphead demo. *Brineybeard bears a strong visual similarity to recurring Popeye villain Bluto in his depiction as Sinbad the Sailor in the 1936 cartoon Popeye the Sailor meets Sinbad the Sailor. *Brineybeard's death line is reference to a popular belief of pirates burying their treasure. *The first part of his name, "Briney", derived from the word "brine" which means either as "water of an ocean or a sea" or as "large body of salt water". *Captain Brineybeard and Cala Maria are the only nautical bosses in the game. *Captain Brineybeard's ship's Death Screen is the first game over screen that's just a sound. Second being Werner's robot cat. *Captain Brineybeard can be seen falling into the ocean after the transition into phase 2. *He is the one of the two human bosses in the game. The other is Sally Stageplay. **Coincidentally, both are encountered in Inkwell Isle Three. *He's the only character to have five fingers. *This is speculation, but the fact that all but one of the octopus pellets is parryable could be a glitch. It could've been that only one of them is parryable, but an error in the code switches them around. This is unknown, as it does make the fight seemingly easier when having a full meter. *Brineybeard's name is a parody of the pirate known as Edward Teach, AKA, Blackbeard. *Captain Brineybeard's boss theme is actually a remix of the Credits theme that plays during the good ending. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Bosses Category:Inkwell Isle 3